The Newcomer of Fairy Tail
by Dr3wDuDe824
Summary: Drekaru is the newest member of Fairy Tail, he has a hidden past that he's forgotten, but he is now is set out to find out about his past with the help of his new friends of Fairy Tail, along with the other events that happen within Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_ Hey guys, this is my first story so the least I can ask you is to please read it and give me any suggestions you have, Thanks!_

_~ Dr3w_

* * *

A Newcomer to Fairy Tail

It was a busy day in the land of Fiore, people flocked the city of Magnolia. Drekaru was walking down the streets of Magnolia with his luggage trying to find the famous wizard guild called Fairy Tale. A guild is a place where wizards can take jobs to earn jewel, hang out with guild-mates, and do a lot more things. Drekaru has heard stories of wizards and guilds ever since he started walking. He was anxious to join it. Drekaru didn't know what kind of magic powers he had though, he knew he had some sort of power inside him waiting to burst out, he could feel it growing as he was getting closer to the guild. He was thinking of all the people he would meet, the dangerous jobs he would do, the power he had. He was too busy daydreaming when a man with an overflowing bag of money ran past him almost crashing into him. Then a man with a pink hair came running past him. Drekaru caught the Fairy Tail symbol on his arm. _He's from Fairy Tail!_ He thought to himself. Drekaru dropped his luggage and ran after the pink haired man.

Drekaru caught up to the pink haired man and the robber at the train station, he saw the pink haired man throwing fire at the robber who was dodging all of his with incredible speed. Drekaru thought that if he could somehow help the fire-user he could recruit him into the guild. He looked around for ideas to catch the robber. One of the fire-user's flames clashed with the robber's weapon, which seemed to be a crossbow with explosive arrows, made a train explode sending pieces of the train everywhere.

The pink haired fire-user was nowhere to be seen. Drekaru looked around until he heard a sucking noise coming from the fire. He watched closely and saw the fire-user eating the flames. Drekaru was dumbfounded by this wizard, he had no idea what kind of wizard he was, but he liked it. The robber jumped onto the top of a train and shot an arrow toward the fire-use when he deflected it with his fire ricocheting right to Drekaru. Drekaru looked around quickly for a plan to save him. He found a sheet of metal lying on the ground, he grabbed it and hit the arrow towards the robber with the metal sheet. The arrow stuck right onto the robber's torso, he yelped and tried to pull it off. It exploded sending the robber flying right onto the ground in the middle of the pink haired man and him. The man looked up at Drekaru noticing him for the first time.

"Whoa, nice one." The man said. A blue cat with wings flew around him looking at the robber then at Drekaru asked, "Did you do that?"

Drekaru nodded. The man and cat exchanged glances for a few moments and looked back at Drekaru. "What's your name?" he asked.

"My names Drekaru."

"I'm Natsu and this is Happy." he smiled after and picked up the robber over his shoulder. "Thanks for your help Drekaru, but we'll be turning this guy in!" He waved, leaving the train station.

"Wait! I want to join Fairy Tail!" Drekaru yelled across the train station.  
Natsu and Happy stopped, turned around and saw a determined looking Drekaru. They exchange glances again whispering something Drekaru couldn't hear. They looked back to him.

"Come with us then." Natsu offered. Drekaru caught up with them after grabbing his luggage and they made their way towards Fairy Tail.

About a half an hour passed and Natsu, Happy, and Drekaru made it to the Fairy Tail building. It was a big building with flags containing the Fairy Tail symbol.

_I can believe I finally made it! _Drekaru thought to himself.

He followed Natsu and Happy inside the building. Drekaru looked around and examined the inside. There was a bar with a woman with white hair serving drinks, a board with some papers he couldn't see with a man who looks quite confused.

"So you're the one who caught that robber?" a voice said.

Drekaru looked around and couldn't find anyone when he felt a tug on his shorts. "Down here!" the voice said. He looked down and saw a small man up to Drekaru's knee in height. He knelt down to the small man.

"Yes I did, and who are you?" Drekaru replied.

"I am Makarov, Fairy Tail's current master," He said with a triumphant smile on his face. "I heard you wanted to join Fairy Tail, hmm?"

Drekaru nodded, Makarov thought about it for a moment. "Alright then!" he said.

"Wait, isn't there a test or tryout I have to do?" Drekaru was confused on how easily he was accepted into the guild.

"I think taking care of Natsu's robber before he could is more than enough to know your worthy for joining us." Makarov said with a smile of his face.

Drekaru jumped into the air shouting "YES!" It was like watching a kid who just got his first date with a girl. Makarov asked him where he wanted his logo to be, Drekaru has been waiting for the moment when he would get his logo, and he knew exactly where to put it, on his right shoulder. Makarov took a stamper looking device and placed it on his shoulder, it felt warm as he pressed it against his shoulder. After it was done he examined his logo, it was a yellow Fairy Tail symbol, he touched it and it was still warm. It was a part of his skin now so he didn't need to worry about it peeling off like those cheap water tattoos.

A blond woman who was a little taller than Drekaru approached him. She had her ponytail off to one side of her head. Her logo was on her hand in pink.

"You're the new guy?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I'm Lucy! Nice to finally meet you," She greeted herself and shook Drekaru's hand. "Master told me to introduce you to some people here."

"Ok, let's go." He said.

Drekaru met a handful of people, there was Mirajane, who was the one serving drinks at the bar. She also has a bikini section in the Sorcerer Weekly magazine. Her brother Elfman who is obsessed about being a man. Cana, who was always drinking at the bar. Gray was apparently Natsu's rival and has a bad habit of stripping. Erza is a frightening wizard who was very strong, Drekaru didn't plan on making her upset with him. Last person he met was Loke, he was basically what you would call a "ladies man" he would have girl to his left and right on him wherever he went. Drekaru had some envied him for that. Lucy also told him about Gildarts who was the strongest wizard in the guild next to Makarov. She also told him about Laxus who was runner-up as strongest wizard.

Drekaru was tired after today, from making a man explode, to joining Fairy Tail, and meeting all those people. It was a good day though and he could tell he was going to enjoy this guild. Makarov offered him a room for the night at the Fairy Tail dorms. Drekaru would start doing jobs tomorrow to make some jewel and rent an apartment. Drekaru went into his dorm, dropped his luggage, and went to bed. For Drekaru, life is perfect.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. I am really excited about this story and I will be making other stories soon when I get the ideas. Leave any suggestions and comments!_

_~Dr3w_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The next day arrived, Drekaru woke up feeling refreshed and ready to do his first job. He looked at his Fairy Tail logo on his arm. He was thinking on what kind of job he was going to do today. Maybe catch a bad guy, or deliver something, there was lots of choices from what he remembered yesterday.

Drekaru showered, got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed toward Fairy Tail. When he arrived at the building he was headed straight for the Request Board. Natsu came and stood next to him who was also looking for a job.

"You're gonna start working today?" Natsu said. He smiled and took a look at the board.

"Yup, I gotta start making some jewel so I can find somewhere to live." Drekaru replied.

"Wait, are you doing a mission by yourself?" He asked, he was shocked Drekaru was already picking a solo job.

"Well I have nobody to do it with so yeah." Drekaru was still brand new to Fairy Tail, he didn't even memorize everyone's names yet. "Probably because I haven't really discovered my power yet."

"WHAT?"

"Is that bad, Natsu?"

"So you didn't use magic to make that guy explode?" Natsu was flabbergasted by what was going into his ears, having no powers in a wizard guild was like being an alien in Natsu's eyes.

"Nope, but I can feel something deep within my chest just waiting to burst out. I bet it's that power. Maybe having my adrenaline pump will make it come out." Drekaru replied.

Drekaru took a sheet of paper off the board which offered 20,000 jewel. He was looking for the one with the most amount of jewel, he didn't care what he had to do as long as he got the money. Natsu was waiting for him to pick one apparently.

"Find one?" Natsu asked.

"Yup."

"Let's go!" He snatched Drekaru's hand and blasted out the door, he was anxious to see what Drekaru's power was, if he had any that is.

The job Drekaru found was to catch a criminal named Varco, who the clients most valuable diamond or something like that. The client was a small man, taller than Makarov, with a big white beard, no hair, and very wealthy looking. The whole time the client was yelling "DIAMOND DIAMOND DIAMOND! GET MY DIAMOND!"

_Are most clients like this? _Drekaru wondered to himself.

Drekaru and Natsu set off to retrieve the man's diamond. The client also told them to search near the ends of the forest in Magnolia, that's where some gang hideouts are located. They ventured off deep into the woods and eventually found a hideout hours later.

"Drekaru! I found it!" Natsu shouted. He looked as impatient as Drekaru, there was something fishy about this job though, but Drekaru just couldn't think anything though. They burst through the covers of the hideout only to find out there was a girl tied to a chair in the middle of it surrounded by some goons. The goons didn't hesitate, they charged toward them with swords aiming right at him. Drekaru felt power surging through his veins as the goons got closer. He lifted his arms and lightning came pouring out of his palms into the goons. They were no match for the lightning, it electrocuted one guy to another, to another, it was like a chain. Natsu on the other used his flames to take out the goons. Drekaru ran out of strength immediately, he must have run out of magic power. Natsu came over to assist Drekaru when he found all the goons all the ground burnt. Natsu missed his magic but that wasn't important right now. Drekaru got up and they both freed the girl from the ropes. She got up and introduced herself. "Oh thank you so much! My name is Diamond." The girl said.

Their mouths dropped. This was completely unexpected, they thought they were looking for a real diamond not a woman. Now they needed to return her, but something still felt wrong, where was Varco.

"I'm pretty sure my father has sent you to rescue me right?" Diamond asked.

They both nodded. "Well let's go! I know the way back home!" She ran out of the hideout. A few moments after she ran out Drekaru and Natsu heard a scream coming from her. They ran outside and saw Varco holding Diamond by her arm knocked out.

"HEY! You don't hit women!" Natsu shouted, Drekaru had a feeling that this would turn out ugly.

"Shut it, you maggot" Varco spat, he tossed Diamond behind him. Varco was probably five inches taller than Elfman, you could say that this guy worked out too much or he was on steroids. He had a scar across his face which made him unable to use his right eye. He also had that military hair cut that's flat on top.

The rain started to fall, it looked like a storm was going to come. Varco made the first attack and literally, ripped a tree right out of the ground and threw it at Natsu who easily punched it making it snap in half like a twig. Natsu looked furious, the fact that Varco hit a girl really ticked him off. He ran and jumped toward the enemy.  
"Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu nailed Varco in the face but he only stumbled, it barely scratched him.

Thunder was starting to rumble through the sky. Electricity was starting to jump around on Drekaru's hand. It didn't hurt though, this must be his magic and he was curtain of it. Thunder Magic. He clenched his fist and charged toward Varco the same time Natsu did. They both simultaneously jabbed at Varco. It finally seemed to be taking affect. He was grunting and puffing. Varco picked Drekaru up with one are and threw him through some tree's and crashed near the hideout. That's when the thunder began to rumble and clap more.

Clouds began to get darker and darker, then a bolt of lightning crashed down onto Drekaru entering his mouth. After the bolt when away in his stomach a few moments went by and he miraculously got up.

"W-what!" Varco cried "You got electrocuted by thunder and you still got up!" Varco was starting to get scared.

"Well I didn't mean to make it dramatic, but basically I just had dinner." Drekaru taunted as he ran towards Varco with lightning coming out of his feet running incredibly fast. He uppercutted Varco into the air and was doing attacks in the air so fast Natsu couldn't even see where he was. He saw yellow flashes left and right hitting Varco. Drekaru zapped right in front of Varco and finished him off with a punch that sounded like a thunderclap. Varco collided with the ground and slid across a quarter of a mile away. The rain finally stopped.

Drekaru saw Natsu who looked like he soiled his pants. "Y-You're a Thunder Dragon Slayer." He said still shocked out of his mind.  
"What does that mean?" Drekaru asked while rubbing his hands.

"I'll tell you back at the guild but for now let's just take care of Diamond." Natsu said.

They arrived back to the client with Diamond and he broke out into tears embracing his daughter. _I guess clients __**are **__always like this. _He thought to himself, he smiled. He got his promised 20,000 jewel and split half with Natsu. He liked the feeling of rescuing people. It was something very new to him. Now that he has this power he can use it for good.

The duo got back to the guild and started talking.

"Ok, so what's a dragon slayer?" Drekaru asked as they walked into the building.

"A Dragon Slayer is a special type of wizard who can eat what they control." Natsu explained.

"Did you say eat?" Back at the train station he saw Natsu eating those flames from the explosion. "So that must mean you're a dragon slayer, too."

"Yes and yes. We dragon slayers also don't have much memory on our parents also, but I was raised by a dragon named Igneel." Natsu said while he got a plate of food.

"Now that I think of it I don't remember my parents either, well actually I don't remember what happened at all in my past." Drekaru replied.

"Well I bet you were raised by the thunder dragon. What was his name, I heard it from a book somewhere." Natsu was confused thinking about what the name, it seemed to bug him. He asked Levy to see if she can find the book and see what the dragon's name was.

"Some people think that dragons are extinct now… I hope not." Natsu said, looking sad down at his plate.  
"Hey cheer up, I doubt they would be extinct!" Drekaru smiled.

"Thanks Drekaru." He continued to eat.

It was starting to get dark and the rumor about Drekaru being a dragon slayer was slowly being spread around. Drekaru didn't care though, he finally had his powers and that's what mattered most. He set some of his time sparring with Natsu learning how to do different attacks and how to conserve magic power. He got a good deal on an apartment to live at and since the landlady was so nice she took his 10,000 jewel and said he could get the rest of the money to buy the place by the end of the week which was 100,000 jewel but that wasn't hard. He unpacked his stuff, took a bath, looked at his Fairy Tail logo one last time and went to bed for the night.

* * *

_This was one of my better chapters in my opinion, because of all of the action and stuff! Soooo yeah, Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!_

_~Dr3w_


End file.
